


Familiar to Me

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Cuddly Dean, Familiar Dean, Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, Witch Castiel, Young Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean's never really minded that he hasn't found his witch. It's just easier to ignore it and try and get some affection in his cat form. He wasn't expecting the blonde toddler to be a budding witch or for the man in charge of her to be a possible match. 
Destiel Halloween Mini Bang 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to do and thank you to bluebellsandcockleshells for making the graphics that goes with it (link coming soon!)

Dean padded around the corner and his paws rustled leaves as he walked through them. The air was heavily perfumed with the scent of cinnamon the breeze crisp, and stores had colorful displays out with costumes a plenty and bags of tiny candy bars. It was fall and Dean loved it. 

 

But he could love it a bit more if he had a witch. 

 

At twenty six he still held out, hoping one day he would feel a connection. Most familiars found a witch they were compatible with by eighteen. As it was, he had begun to restrict his magic usage. He could still tap into his family’s magical ability, but without a witch it was often spotty and not always reliable. However, it was almost Halloween and most witches and familiars’ powers became stronger. This afternoon was sunny with a breeze, the kind of day that generally made parents insist on their kids wearing a jacket that the child would shed the moment they turned away. Dean didn't have that problem. 

 

In his cat form, he was tan with stripes and his fur kept him warm. Today was the kind of day were he would walk from his cozy home to the park where the best sunbathing patch was located. A smooth rock next to a copse of trees just the right height for Dean to leap on to. He purred at the anticipation of reaching his spot. 

 

The park was occupied by energetic children screeching as they ran past or falling amongst the leaves in giggling piles. Dean skirted across the edge to not gain any attention. Kids seemed to like him and occasionally he would let a child let him, but more often than not he didn't. Some parents would scold their kids when they would see them petting a stray and he hated the look on the kid’s face. He also didn't care for the disapproving looks some parents gave him either. He knew it would be even worse if they knew he wasn't really a cat. 

 

Dean heard someone approaching and twisted his head around to get a closer look. The girl was young, blonde and stared at him with a look of awe. He had two choices: either scamper off and hope she didn't chase after him or let her pet him for awhile and then leave. Honestly, she was adorable and didn’t seem like she would hurt him. He was always a bit wary around teenagers. 

 

He padded closer and rubbed against her ankles. She giggled and plopped down in the dirt and the leaves. Dean rubbed against her torso and her clumsy fingers ran through his fur. He purred and curled his tail around her wrist. This is what he loved about his cat form, he could get cuddles from just about anyone and not feel shy or ashamed about it. A lot of people loved petting cats and would at least rub his ears if he lingered long enough. 

 

The girl wrapped her arms around him and dragged him into her lap. She was warm and comforting and, man was Dean content. He hadn’t cuddled for this long since Sam and his witch Eileen visited last month. His brother preferred to bat at him with his paws, but Dean was an absolute cuddle monster in his cat form. He had yet to figure out if that was because of his form or if it was a result of never cuddling anyone in his human form. There was something about this girl that made her affection extra special, Dean just couldn’t put his finger on it. He purred. 

“Claire, what are you doing?” 

 

Dean opened his eyes and saw a dark haired man looking down at him and his cuddle provider. He was bursting and vibrating with magic, Dean could feel it raise his fur. That’s what was so odd about the young girl. She was an undeveloped witch. Claire continued to pet him. “Pettin’ kitty!” 

 

The man stared at Dean and nodded. “Well Claire you’ll have to let it go. We can’t keep strays.” 

 

Dean flattened his ears. Rude. 

 

The man lowered himself and made a move to pull Dean off her lap. “No,” she shouted and pulled Dean closer to her chest. 

 

The man sighed and rubbed the top of Dean’s head. Oh  _ Jesus _ did that feel good. The witch’s magic pulsed through his body. He hadn’t felt this good in years. “Claire, your Daddy said we could go to Uncle Gabe’s  if you were good today. If you let go of the cat we can go.” 

 

Dean tumbled into the leaves as Claire stood up in excitement. “Uncle Gabe!” 

 

The man chuckled and took her hand. “Let’s go then.” 

 

Oh no, Dean was not letting this man go away. He had been waiting years to find a witch who he felt compatible with and he was not letting his one chance run away. He hadn’t felt anyone else’s magic when the man touched him, so there was no way he had already synced with another familiar. 

 

Dean trotted after them, hoping they wouldn’t get into a car. He could keep up with them on foot, but if they left in a car his chance was as good as gone. The farther they walked, the more familiar everything looked. In fact, his apartment was only two blocks away. Wait, they weren’t going to his apartment building, right? 

 

He almost missed them duck into the main reason why Dean picked his apartment. 

 

Hidden Treats was a witch/familiar bakery where witches and familiar could meet up and chat. Dean spent quite a bit of time here, the man who owned it made amazing pies, and it was nice there was a place where he could show up in either form. It also was completely hidden from non magical beings view. Dean slipped through the cat door and purred. It smelled like pumpkin pie, coffee and cinnamon. 

 

The man stood next to Gabriel, the man who owned the place, who was holding Claire. Uncle Gabe, of course, was Gabriel. The man turned around and stared right at Dean. “Excuse me Gabe, but there’s something I need to take care of first.” 

 

Dean back pedalled. He had been found. This is not how he wanted this to happen. He darted out the cat door and ducked around the side of the building. Large hands grabbed him around his midsection and held him close. “You’re a familiar, correct?” 

 

Dean twisted to face the man and, wow, he had  _ blue _ eyes. His body pulsed with magic and raised his fur like static electricity. This guy was powerful. He nodded. 

 

“I thought so. If I set you back down will you talk with me and not run off.” 

 

So he wanted to talk? Dean would let him do his spiel. A guy with this much power and no familiar would at least be willing to listen to Dean too. He nodded and the man set him back down gently. 

 

Dean transformed and pushed dirt and leaves off his clothes and out of his hair. “Hey. Dean Winchester” 

 

The man blinked. “Castiel Novak.” 

 

He leaned against the side of the building. “Well Cas, what do you want to talk about?” 

 

“I think you’re my familiar.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Castiel ducked his head. “Maybe that was a bit brash. I have lived a quite some time without a familiar and then I saw Claire petting you and… I got my hopes up.” 

 

Dean’s ears pinked. When the guy put it like that it made him feel like a creeper for letting Claire pet him. It’s not taboo, especially when the familiar gives permission, but it’s another reason Dean doesn’t always get the cuddles he wants. Cas shuffled his feet. Oh yeah, he was waiting for an answer. “I get it. I’ve been waiting awhile too, but I don’t know man. What if we’re both wrong? I agree to a week long trial. We’ll see if we really are compatible. At the end of the week maybe we’ll have it all figured out.” 

 

Castiel smiled. “I agree to the plan. Would you like to return to the bakery with me? Gabe makes excellent pie.” 

 

“I know dude, it’s why my apartment is only two blocks away. Your brother has been keeping me in pie for months.” 

 

Castiel looked shocked. “You know my brother?” 

 

“Yeah. Why haven’t I met you before?” 

 

“I just moved here. Jimmy and Amelia helped me move, so I was taking Claire out for the day.” 

 

Dean brushed past Castiel and smiled. “Maybe it was fate.” 

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Dean padded up the sidewalk to Castiel’s home/store. Plants curled and crept along the edges of the window display. He traipsed around to the the back and leapt up to the fire escape. He peeked inside and saw Castiel with his back to the window. Dean tapped on the window and meowed. Castiel turned around, mug in hand, and walked over. He opened the window and Dean jumped down. “Good morning to you too. Are you going to do this every morning?” 

 

Dean transformed and stretched his limbs. “If you give me a key to the place, no. How did you expect me to get in? Through the front door?” 

 

Castiel blinked. “That might have been an oversight on my part. I’ll get a key made off for you this evening. Would you like some breakfast? I’m making bacon sandwiches.” 

 

Dean spied the fatty strips of bacon laid out on a plate. They may be pink and cold now, but soon they would be crispy and dripping in fat. “Hell yeah.” He pulled out a bar chair and plopped down.

 

“All right then.” Castiel threw the strips into a cast iron skillet and they crackled and popped when they hit the hot surface. “My shop specializes in potions, herbs, and the like. I keep it unveiled unlike my brother, but it’s easy to tell who are the witches and who aren’t. I generally stay in the back making potions and I have another employee who runs the front when I cannot be there. It’s quiet, but it’s mine.” 

 

“So what are you expecting me to do?” 

 

“I only you need you around me to help manage my magic and to pull on yours if necessary. You could do it in either form. I do warn you that you’ll probably have to help in the front if you’re human, but I do on occasion have parents bringing their children, so you wouldn’t be safe from would be petters.” Cas turned the bacon over. The smell of it clunk to the air caused Dean’s stomach to growl. Cas smiled and Dean ducked his head. “I’m not keeping you from a job or anything am I?” 

 

“Nope. I bartend at that witch and familiar bar, The Roadhouse.” 

 

“Do you like it?” 

  
Dean fiddled with a napkin. “It pays the bills. Plus, Jo, Ellen, and Ash are like family.” 

He moved away from the skillet and pulled out four slices of bread to put in the toaster. “I don’t want to seem invading, but how was it for you? Going all these years with no witch.” 

 

Dean sighed. “It sucked mostly. My brother has been with his witch since he was eighteen. Jo found her familiar at the bar almost a year ago. It’s not like it affected me as much as it probably affected you.” 

 

“Perhaps. I’ve had to limit my magic use and my coworker has sent me to witch/familiar mixers more often than I’d like, but mostly I just felt - lonely.” 

 

Dean got it. Something about not having a witch just felt weird. “Um, I think your toast is burning.” 

 

Castiel turned back to the toaster as four pieces of almost black toast popped up. He sighed and snapped his fingers, the toast crisped to a more agreeable shade of brown. “Thank you.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just magick it toasted in the first place?” 

 

“I’m quite fond of this toaster, plus it seems frivolous.” Castiel divided the toast and bacon between two plates. 

 

Dean bit into his sandwich. “Well hey, since I’m here you can start doing frivolous things.”    
  
Castiel beamed and Dean couldn’t help but grin back. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

The week went by faster than Dean thought it would and he was wholly convinced that Castiel was the witch for him. He spent his time half cat, half human learning as much as he could about Castiel’s little shop and making jokes with his only employee Charlie. She was a normal human who just happened to be dating a witch when Castiel had been looking around for an employee. The relationship hadn’t lasted, but the job did. Now it was the moment of truth. Dean swept the few remains of leaves out the door as Castiel counted the money in the cash register. “So, it’s been a week. You have any thoughts?” 

 

Castiel rubber band a stack of ones and set them to the side. “I want you to stay.” 

 

“I do to and honestly I already feel bonded.” Dean rubbed his shoulder. “Are you sure we aren’t?” 

 

“I think we are. I know that you normally have to complete a bonding ceremony, but we are older than those who normally participate.” 

 

“One way to find out.” Dean lifted his hand and Castiel placed his against it. He could feel his magic pulsing through his body and Castiel’s at the same time. It curled around his head and his heart and buried itself inside. Dean lowered his hand, but he could still feel it, content and happy. “Yeah, I think we’re bonded.” 

 

Castiel ducked his head. “Charlie suggested that we go to the Roadhouse to celebrate. I know you work there and everything, but if you’re interested-.” 

 

“That sounds nice.” 

 

Castiel grinned. “Okay.” 

 

Dean leaned in and pecked Castiel on the lips. “We better get going.” 

 

Castiel blushed. “Yes, or course.” 

 

Dean transformed and padded over to the newly installed cat door and Castiel grabbed the keys to lock up. Just a witch and his familiar, together at last. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
